Confessions d'un Never Been
by crapule
Summary: Extrait: tu sais, ceci n’est pas une lettre destinée à m’excuser ou m’expliquer. C’est juste une confession. Des confessions pour être exact. Les confessions d’un raté. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** _Drago, Harry et les autres ne m'appartiennent -heureusement pour eux- pas._

_Le titre est quant à lui, tiré de la chanson éponyme de Thiéfaine. _

**Beta:**_ asphodhell qui s'est gentiment penchée sur ce texte et en a, en un temps record, éliminé la kyrielle de fautes.  
_

**Note de l'auteur : **_C'est ma seconde fanfiction et c'est un OS qui m'a plus ou moins été inspiré par le très joli _Tu sais, Potter _de _Chelsea June_. _

_Personnellement, je la trouve un chouïa plus aboutie que le début de _Ne dis pas que je n'ai pas essayé _(dont les prochains chapitres ne devraient plus tarder à paraitre), mais bon… ^_-'' _

_Bon, pour ce qui est des éventuelles review/critiques de cette histoire... _

_C'est sans soucis, n'hésitez pas à totalement la dézinguer si besoin_.

_Comme le dit l'adage:_ _Toute remarque est bonne à prendre à partir du moment où __elle est constructive et pertinente._

* * *

Tu sais…

Aujourd'hui si je t'ai écrit cette lettre c'est par ce que cela paraissait être mon dernier recours. Parce que, peut-être, sur le coup, ça m'a semblé sensé. Parce que, simplement comme ça, cela revêtait des apparences d'implacable évidence. Parce que, sans doute, j'ai fini par réaliser que si je ne le faisais pas j'en crèverais doucement. Assurément.

Mais, tu sais, à la réflexion, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu grand-chose à te dire. Au fond, je n'arrive même plus à déterminer les raisons qui me poussaient à rédiger cette missive et actuellement je ne suis pas certain de ce qui y aura été exprimé. Je sais juste que ça devait être fait, que c'est important. Éventuellement.

Dans les présentes circonstances et avec des motifs aussi vagues, je comprendrais que tu ne prennes pas la peine de lire les lignes qui suivront –je n'aurais moi-même pas eu la patience de prêter attention à mes divagations-, fais-en ce que tu désires. Lis-les, raille-les, comprends-les, brûle-les, …Tout ce que tu désires.

Tu sais, je déteste écrire. Sincèrement. Parce que coucher mes pensées sur ces feuilles de papier glacé, me donne toujours une paradoxale impression de grandeur et d'insignifiance particulière. Ma pathétique imposture douloureusement et impudiquement dévoilée sur un amoncellement de parchemins froissés. Des bribes de souvenirs, des réflexions plus ou moins futiles, des interrogations et regrets –beaucoup d'interrogations, un peu trop de regrets- délayés au fil des années dans de vieux carnets jaunis par le temps.

Tu sais, parfois, lorsque j'écris, j'ai presque la sensation d'être vivant. Je déteste réellement écrire.

Mais, ces derniers temps, l'enivrante sensation s'est finalement amenuisée. Heureusement.

Tu sais, en ce moment j'ai peur d'écrire. Une peur d'écrire terrifiante, paralysante. Parce que, quoi que je fasse, les mots sont empruntés, leur impact détourné, leurs significations troublées. Et puis, plus les jours passent, plus les mots perdent leur force initiale, plus les lignes deviennent creuses, les écrits insipides. Tout comme moi. Cette solitude qui m'a toujours entouré se fait oppressante, le vide à l'intérieur de moi, criant. Oui, j'ai peur d'écrire. Un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Tu sais, je déteste la musique. Parce que, en écoutant pour la première fois la cascade de sons s'écoulant du piano, je n'ai pu retenir les larmes traitresses qui s'enfuyaient. De même que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vouloir maitriser le fragile instrument, d'en résoudre les mystères et caresser les touches délicates. Parce que, lorsque arpèges et émotions se succèdent à une infernale cadence, il n'y a pas de place pour le mensonge. Ni même les faux semblants.

Tu sais, souvent, en jouant, j'oublie mon savant rôle de composition et crois vivre vraiment. Juste quelques instants. Je déteste la musique… mais ça je l'ai déjà dit.

Bien sûr, ça c'était avant : aujourd'hui, la grisante impression d'exister s'est dissipée. Grand bien lui en fasse.

Tout s'est fait en douceur. Sournoisement, les notes ont perdu leur malhabile spontanéité, leur apparence déstructurée, leurs cadences endiablées et rythmes cassés. Les émotions se sont peu à peu atténuées : la folie s'est faite plus sage, la colère moins virulente, la passion moins déchirante, la joie plus fade, plus banale. Et finalement, inéluctablement, le sentiment de délivrance et d'accomplissement s'est évaporé. Dommageable. Ma musique me ressemble à présent, elle dégage une froide et fausse perfection qui me donne la nausée. Je la hais. Est-ce que cela induit que je me haïsse également ? Va savoir.

Tu sais, je te déteste. Toi et tout ce que tu représentes. Parce que tu es l'homme que je ne suis et ne serais jamais. Ma magnifique antithèse. Plein de points communs pour tellement de discordances. La principale de nos divergences réside sans aucun doute dans le fait que tu continues à te battre avec acharnement pour une fade lumière alors que de mon côté je me complais si bien dans les gouffres d'ombres.

Et puis, il y a toujours ton regard qui m'obsède. Et, à l'intérieur, dans un océan de douleur cette étrange étincelle de joie et d'espoir qui refuse de se laisser submerger. Et qui à chaque fois que je la croise, bouleverse mes profondes convictions, me permettant aussi d'y croire. Juste un peu.

Tu sais, toujours, en te regardant, j'ai la certitude d'être vivant. Et à chaque fois, j'ai envie de cesser l'obscène comédie et laisser tomber mes craintes et mon éducation pour le hurler. Rien qu'une fois.

Mais hier l'étincelle s'était faite la malle, l'espoir parti crever un peu plus loin. De guerre lasse, n'est-il pas ?

Et, en vérité, à la réflexion, c'est peut-être là le réel motif de ce courrier et de tout cet odieux étalage. Parce que ça entre toute autre chose, je ne peux l'accepter.

Tu sais, tu pouvais bien tous les duper, Potter. Tes perpétuels sourires heureux, ton éternel air nonchalant et joyeux. Pathétiques. Tu as endossé le costume du héros immortel avec le même brio que moi j'ai enfilé celui du petit con intolérant, méprisant et méprisable. Deux risibles caricatures s'affrontant inlassablement dans un univers fondamentalement manichéen.

Qu'est la vie sinon une absurde comédie ? La guerre ? Cruelle tragédie. Notre histoire ? Un banal drame entamant son dernier acte. Et nous que sommes nous si ce n'est de piètres acteurs ? Pourtant, malgré tout ça, tes yeux n'ont jamais pu mentir, me mentir. Cet espoir d'un lendemain meilleur, de simplement un peu de bonheur, qui y subsistait toujours, que j'y trouvais toujours, où est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui a donc tant changé ?

Tu sais, je refuse. Catégoriquement. Au fond, je me moque de tes raisons : j'ai toujours été un égoïste, je le déplore mais c'est un fait avéré, tu le sais bien. Et toi, tu es tout ce qui me reste, la seule chose qui me fait tenir. Alors, vois-tu, je me fiche de ta situation, tes préoccupations ou états d'âme, tu n'as juste tout simplement pas le droit d'abandonner. Non, vraiment pas.

Tu sais, je suis un lâche. Réellement. Tout à l'heure, je parlais d'un sordide jeu de rôle. Certes, certes, cependant ce « rôle », je ne prétendrais pas l'avoir feint depuis le commencement…

Depuis ma naissance on a cherché à m'inculquer toutes ces valeurs qui vous répugnent tant, toi et tes amis.

Un jour, on m'a dit que j'étais supérieur, que de part mes origines et mon sang j'étais destiné à dominer les faibles… J'avais cinq ans à peine, j'étais déjà un peu trop orgueilleux et c'était là un très beau mensonge, un mensonge acceptable et gratifiant qu'on m'avait présenté telle une vérité.

Peu après, on m'a expliqué avec bien d'avantage de fat et détails qui étaient _ces gens là_, faibles et impurs que je me devais de mépriser et devant qui il me faudrait prouver ma supériorité. Cette fois là je n'ai pu m'empêcher de poser quelques questions paraissant de rigueur avec toute la candeur et l'insistance d'un gosse de cet âge :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les sang d'bourb' ils sont beaucoup moins puissants que nous ? Si y sont moins puissants pourquoi leur faire mal ? Pourquoi vous dites ça, même si y sont vraiment nuls c'est méchant de faire du mal, non ? Mais, les hybeu-rides c'est des créatures magiques, c'est super et ils ont pas fait exprès de l'être, donc, pourquoi je dois les détester ? »

Ce jour-là, n'en démordant pas, j'ai exaspéré suffisamment mes proches et ai reçu mon premier Doloris. Des heures plus tard je frissonnais encore, bouleversé par les effets du sortilège, je me suis dis que quoi qu'ils aient vraiment fait _ces gens là _je les détestais. Après tout, c'était bien à cause d'eux que j'avais souffert. Mes doutes se sont vite dissipés grâce à cette haine fraîchement acquise. Les questionnements enfantins qui m'étreignaient ont rapidement été oubliés.

J'étais supérieur- Eux sales, inutiles, méprisables-Je les détestais-Ils méritaient de mourir-Tous.

C'était simple, indiscutable, et plus les années passaient, plus ça semblait sonner juste. Une belle évidence. Comme, _le ciel est bleu_.

Alors oui, pendant longtemps j'y ai cru, même si je manquais parfois de conviction. Et pendant encore plus longtemps, alors que j'entrevoyais à nouveau clairement les vices et aberrations du système, j'ai préféré me mentir, y croire encore, juste un peu. Et quand la magnifique illusion s'est finalement brisée, volant en éclats, quand j'ai enfin accepté de voir l'entière réalité des choses, il était déjà bien trop tard. Trop tard. Trop tard pour moi, trop tard pour faire face, pour me relever.

Tu sais je n'ai pas voulu sombrer en même temps que la vérité chimérique en laquelle j'avais placé mes espoirs. Je n'ai pas voulu sombrer, alors j'ai préféré faire semblant. Plus simple, moins dangereux, moins douloureux. J'ai interprété mon propre personnage avec plus de hargne et force de certitude que jamais. J'ai insulté, méprisé, sali, blessé beaucoup de gens, choses, idéaux. Je m'en moque, je suis doué pour ça. Réellement.

Oui, je suis un lâche. Indubitablement…

Et qu'importe au final si cette lâcheté me ronge, m'empêche de vivre, vidant les proses et mélodies de leurs forces originelles, de leurs sens. Peu importe.

Tu sais, je ne t'écris pas cette lettre en espérant une quelconque absolution de ta part. Et même si la désagréable impression de l'avoir fait bien malgré moi depuis le tout commencement de cette missive me poursuit, mon intention de base, n'était pas de m'épancher sur ma vie et dévoiler mes potentiels regrets pour obtenir de toi un semblant de pitié. Non, vraiment pas.

Tu sais, au fond, je ne regrette rien. Rien du tout. Et je ne pense pas avoir à m'excuser pour ce que je suis. Quand la plupart des autres gosses apprenaient les vertus de la tolérance, de l'amitié et des autres belles valeurs de cet acabit, on m'enseignait les –non moins splendides- mérites de l'argent et du pouvoir. Oh, et ne pense pas qu'en disant cela je cherche à me disculper de quelque manière que ce soit. J'assume chacune de mes paroles et chacun de mes actes. J'avais tort, je le déplore, mais je ne m'excuserais pas. D'abord parce qu'il y a, sans doute, des choses pour lesquels le pardon n'est que difficilement envisageable et, je crains fortement, que la haine raciale en fasse partie. D'autre part, parce que je suis intimement convaincu que ça ne viendrait à l'idée d'aucun de tes amis de venir me demander clémence pour son comportement à mon encontre.

Tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire Potter ? Non, probablement pas.

Cessons les hypocrisies pour une fois, soyons vrais, soyons justes : quelle est la différence fondamentale entre nous ? Les enfants de Mangemorts et les gosses des membres de l'ordre du phénix ?

Dans tous les cas nous ne faisons, pour l'immense majorité, que suivre bêtement et avec plus ou moins de force de conviction les traces de nos chers parents, ânonnant inlassablement et stupidement des préceptes désuets. Entretenant les clichés éculés et faisant des masses de banales généralités dualistes : Bien contre Mal, pauvres contre riches, courage et générosité contre lâcheté et arrogance, Gryffondors contre Serpentards, …

Manichéisme écœurant.

Tu sais de quoi elle a démarrée notre longue et si féroce haine l'un envers l'autre ? Tu t'en souviens ? Moi oui : un sourire méprisant, une insulte et une poignée de main refusée. Six ans d'une haine passionnée et réciproque pour _ça._ Pathétique.

Tu sais, en vérité, je pense qu'on s'est haït par principe. Toi et moi. Nous tous. On l'a fait parce que c'était simple, que c'était ce qu'on attendait de nous. Je crois qu'en dépit de toutes les apparences, notre génération manque en réalité de combativité et motifs pour se battre. Au final, on va pour la plupart être enrôlés et sacrifiés dans une guerre qui ne nous concerne même pas.

A part toi. Bien sûr. A cause d'une putain de prophétie. Le jour où tout se jouera, tu seras en toute première ligne, survivant.

_Survivant_.

Tu sais, j'ai toujours détesté ce surnom. Survivant. Toi qui cherchais seulement à vivre et être un peu heureux, on t'avais baptisé _« Survivant »_. Je trouve ça assez cruel, légèrement injuste. Tu lui as bien fait honneur à ton titre -chaque année- chaque année tu devais faire face à quelque chose qui te dépassait et lui survivre, les gens autour de toi crevant les uns après les autres. Triste destin. Et aujourd'hui, alors que contre toute espèce de logique tu as réussi à en ressortir vivant, on va te demander à nouveau de te sacrifier, de risquer ta vie pour le bien de la communauté. Une jolie petite arme de guerre qu'on a difficilement conservée fonctionnelle et qu'on va finalement sans doute bazarder pour la grande bataille finale. Merveilleux.

Dis-moi Potter, tu crois que quand tout sera fini, quand tu auras battu Voldemort, ils te laisseront enfin partir? Que tu auras enfin le droit de vivre ?

Est-ce que tu doutes de ta victoire ? Est-ce pour cela que tes yeux sont si froids, si exempts de tout espoir ? Est-ce parce qu'une fois de trop, on en met bien trop sur tes épaules, te demandant de tuer un homme qui n'en est plus vraiment un ?

Les dirigeants de ton camps me dégoûtent presque autant que ceux du mien. Certes, eux, ils ont au moins l'excuse de faire cela pour le « _plus grand bien_ ».

Sans doute.

A nouveau, j'ai la nausée.

Tu sais, en vérité, si je t'écris, c'est parce que demain soir je devrais en principe me trouver face à ton ennemi de toujours. Demain, je devrais m'agenouiller et recevoir sa marque. Lui appartenir. J'en ai des frissons. Tu sais, je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire. Non, je ne pense pas pouvoir aller aussi loin simplement pour sauvegarder les apparences. La vie de Mangemort me siérait assez mal. Je me vois mal tuer, torturer ou même m'agenouiller pour de faux et fades idéaux. Ou mourir.

Tu sais, au fond, je risque plus de mourir en ne la recevant pas cette satanée marque. Je serais plus ou moins dénigré, humilié et haï par le camp lumineux pour mon tardif retour de veste, tandis que l'autre camp désirera me faire payer très chèrement ma trahison.

Et pourtant, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire autrement. Parce que, j'en ai l'intime certitude, si je prends la marque demain, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière envisageable. Si je prends la marque, je ne pourrais plus jamais écrire, plus jamais effleurer dévotement les touches de mon piano, plus jamais affronter ton regard trop vert, même sans l'étincelle. Ça paraît sans doute stupide mais intérieurement je suis persuadé que ce n'est que trop vrai.

Et tu sais Potter, je suis piégé, parce que sans l'écriture et la musique je n'aurais plus jamais la sensation ou même l'impression de vivre. Sans toi, je n'aurais simplement pas la force de survivre, encore moins de vivre.

Et moi, je ne veux pas mourir.

Je sais, je suis pathétique.

Tu sais, j'ai toujours été un trouillard, j'ai toujours eu peur d'énormément de choses, à divers moments de ma vie.

Peur du noir, peur de l'indifférence polie de ma mère, peur de la froideur que dégageait mon père et le manoir, peur de ne pas répondre à leurs attentes, peur de ne pas ressembler assez à Lucius Malfoy, peur des horribles moldus, sang de bourbes et sang mêlés venus appauvrir mon sang pour me transformer en un vulgaire cracmol, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de mon nom.

Peur du mépris, peur de devoir rentrer chez moi pendant les vacances d'été et d'être contraint d'annoncer qu'Hermione Granger avait obtenu de meilleurs résultats que moi dans chacune des matières, peur des punitions qui suivaient, peur de m'avouer qu'en dépit de toute sa pauvreté Weasley obtiendrait plus de sa famille que je ne pourrais jamais en espérer de la mienne, peur du dégoût ou de la haine que je voyais souvent briller dans les yeux des gens m'entourant, peur de comprendre les subtiles insinuations de Severus Snape, peur d'avoir fait le mauvais choix, peur d'être mauvais, que mes certitudes soient erronées, peur de changer, peur de perdre le peu d'estime que mes parents pourraient nourrir à mon égard, peur que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que je mens quant à mes convictions, peur que personne ne s'en aperçoive, peur que quelqu'un découvre ma passion pour la poésie et la littérature moldu, peur de l'expression mauvaise qui flottait sur les visages de mes proches lorsqu'ils évoquaient les hurlements que tu poussais quand ils te torturaient avec enthousiasme au cimetière, peur de vomir sur le tapi du salon en entendant le récit enjoué de cette joyeuse épopée, peur de la beauté souveraine découlant des sons s'échappant du piano, peur de fuir, peur de rester, peur de la fugitive expression douloureuse qui a traversée les traits de Severus lorsqu'il m'a entendu cracher un peu de venin sur ces _saloperies de sang-mêlé_ au détour d'un couloir, peur de perdre l'affection de cet homme irascible qui a toujours prit soin de moi et pour qui j'ai une admiration sans bornes.

Peur de la subite expression de fierté qui pour la première a semblé animer mes parents à mon égard à l'annonce de ma convocation pour recevoir la marque, peur de ne pas vouloir de leur fierté, peur de ma froideur, peur de ressembler un peu trop à Lucius Malfoy, peur de la haine que me renvoient toutes ces personnes que j'ai insultées tout au long des années, peur qu'il n'y aucune sorte de valeur à porter mon nom.

Peur de mourir, atrocement peur de vivre.

Peur qu'il soit déjà bien trop tard pour changer.

Peur de la fadeur de mes écrits, peur de la sorte de perfection morne et glacée dont se teintent progressivement les morceaux que j'interprète. Peur de ton indifférence.

J'ai peur de tellement de choses que ça en devient pathétique. Douloureux.

Ça fait mal. Vraiment. Dans tous les sens du terme. Je me sens prêt à me briser et pourtant je continue à lancer mes faux sourires mauvais et paroles blessantes à tout va. Comme si ça pouvait me faire me sentir mieux. Minable. Je suis minable. J'insulte et raille cruellement, l'instant d'après j'ai l'impression de suffoquer tellement l'accablement continuel et solitaire que je ressens se fait pesant.

Tu sais, avant de débuter cette lettre, je n'en savais pas même le motif. Il me semblait vaguement que cela avait rapport avec ma future entrée ou non dans la sombre armée du Seigneur des ténèbres. Seigneur des ténèbres… Un chouïa grandiloquent comme appellation, on dirait le nom du grand méchant mégalomane d'un mauvais roman. Un mauvais roman… Oui, notre vie elle ressemble à ça. Mais je m'égare. Encore. La véritable raison de ce courrier n'était pas d'obtenir ton assentiment quant à ma fuite du camp mangemorien. Certainement pas.

Ma décision était déjà prise. Depuis longtemps. Je crois.

Je peux affronter seul la haine et le mépris des deux camps -ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà été réellement apprécié auparavant- si ça me permet de vivre un peu.

Vivre. Enfin. Et créer à nouveau. Créer vraiment.

Tu sais, j'ai menti. Encore. Je sais pertinemment ce que je veux vraiment te dire et ce depuis le début de cette foutue lettre. Je n'en ai simplement pas eu le courage. Pas le courage. Étonnant. J'en ricanerais presque. Je ricane. Je crois que j'ai beaucoup trop bu.

Tu sais Potter, si tu as eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici mes propos décousus, mon pathétique étalage de sensiblerie et mes phrases malhabiles, de subir mes inepties, je me dois de trouver assez de volonté pour t'exprimer la plus folle et terrible de toutes.

Tu sais, ceci n'est pas une lettre destinée à m'excuser ou m'expliquer. C'est juste une confession. Des confessions pour être exact. Les confessions d'un raté. Et la dernière et plus importante est en passe d'être dévoilée.

Je frissonne.

Tu sais, la plus part des grands écrivains considèrent les fins heureuses comme ratées, les histoires les plus vraies, les plus troublantes, tirant souvent leur force de la souffrance.

« _Les chants les plus désespérés sont les plus beaux »_

Certes, même un écrivaillon de bas étage doit en convenir…

Mais moi je ne suis même pas un écrivaillon. Juste un raté. Un raté qui passe son temps à écrire de longues phrases un peu trop sentencieuses et se complait à rêvasser dans des univers fantasmés constitués de papiers usés.

Je suis un raté. Un vrai raté qui mériterait bien une fin sacrement ratée.

Alors oui, je la veux ma fin heureuse. Même si l'espoir est infime.

Tu sais, j'aime les choses intangibles, à la fois fortes, destructrices, fragiles, et atemporelles. Ainsi, j'aime quand parfois les mots sous ma plume coulent naturellement sur le papier pour y composer une image insufflant une rare mais véritable émotion. J'aime lorsqu'exceptionnellement un musicien vit un moment de grâce, que les notes cèdent douloureusement sous ses doigts, la violence exagérée de certains sons, la douceur trop éthérée d'autres, le cortège de légères imperfections ou améliorations que recèle l'interprétation, instille une nouvelle vie au morceau, lui conférant une nouvelle résonance.

Alors. Forcément. Ça devait bien arriver un jour.

Je ne pouvais résister éternellement à sombrer face à ce sentiment si merveilleusement insaisissable et tellement empli de paradoxes.

Cette étrange, niaise, incompréhensible et pourtant magnifique altération de l'état.

Tu ne le sais peut-être pas Harry mais...

je suis fou amoureux de toi.

Drago Malfoy.

* * *

**Remarque : **_Humf, voilà, voilà ^^''_

_J'ai de façon assez fugitive et persistante pensé à vous malheureux lecteurs avec cette phrase : « _Tu sais Potter, si tu as eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici mes propos décousus, mon pathétique étalage de sensiblerie et mes phrases malhabiles, de subir mes inepties » :P

_Hâte d'avoir des avis sur cet OS (bons, mitigés ou purement et simplement mauvais)._

_Ps : pour ce qui est du titre j'ai longtemps hésité entre « Tu sais » (qui faisait vraiment un peu trop bis repetita avec la fic de_ Chelsea June _) « Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, Potter » (qui me semblait légèrement trop long) et j'ai finalement penché pour « Confessions d'un Never Been » qui paraissait être assez approprié et me permettait de faire un minuscule clin d'oeil à la chanson de Thiéfaine._

_Re-Ps: la parole est à vous ! :]_


End file.
